History Doesn't Always Repeat itself
by RedandWhiteRosesofLove
Summary: Iroh/Korra Korra Goes back to Republic city with Mako and Bolin weeks after she gets her bending abilitys back, she doesn't feel the same way about Mako as she did, She is also crushing on General Iroh, but is it more than what she thinks it is? READ ON !
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Korra**

**Chapter one**

Iroh/Korra

* * *

Korra's POV:

_I must be crazy... _I said to myself

I came to visit General Iroh on how to repair Republic city After the damage Oman has put through it all, Its been 2 and a half weeks since I've discovered airbending and Aang unlock my other bending.

I'm now sitting in my old room on Air temple Island...

_You would have to be THE dumbest girl in the world to do that... who does that? stupid people do that?_

I got up and paced my room frantically

_What would I even say to him "Mako, this whole dating thing isn't really working out for me because I have a little teen crush on General freakin Iroh!"_

I groaned loudly and plopped onto my bed running my hands through my hair...

_I can't do it... _I said simply in my mind

_Yes you can! your the Avatar you can do what ever you want! _a small part of me said to myself

_NO! I really can't! Mako would be crushed, devastated. He would never talk to me again! _the thought of Mako sad and hurt crushed me just thinking about it, and loosing our friendship!

I groaned aloud again,

Staring at the cieling, _what if I tell General Iroh about my liking towards him... what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? what do i do then? run back to Mako?_

_It's more than just having a crush on General Iroh and that's why you don't feel the same way about Mako, Korra. _That small, incredibly annoying part said to me again.

I couldn't deny that, me and Mako, it feels to me we were just better off friends, I've always wanted to take that next step with, and now that we've taken it... maybe it's just me, or the feeling will come back. But, I dont feel that spark anymore, I honestly don't think there even was a spark to begin with.

I love Mako so much, but in a different way he loves me... i closed my eyes and felt the tears run down my face and into my hair.

The stress of relationships is really taking a toll on me, _I just need to breath..._

I sat up and wiped my tears, I really needed some fresh air.

I got up and walked outside of my bedroom and walked out of the womens dormitory, the sun was about an hour away from setting.

I walked out towards the airbending training grounds to find Mako and Bolin sparring eachother, I would've stayed back and watched but Mako spotted me as soon as I came into sight, he smiled not paying attention to Bolin and he chucked a huge rock at his chest and fell to the ground with an "oompphh!"

I tried to hide my smile as Bolin cheered for his victory, "YEAH! BOLIN ONE, MAKO ZERROO!" he danced around Mako, Mako grimacing as he got up.

I decided to make myself known and walked toward the two brothers, as soon as Bolin saw me he yelled "Korra! did you see that epic KO!"

I laughed and nodded, Mako still looking ticked off that Bolin was rubbing this in his face, but smiled when Korra was walking toward him.

He outstretched his arms for a hug, i hesitated for a second but recovered and he pulled me into his embrace, and he pulled away to kiss me and I blocked it, just giving him a kiss on the cheek, he looked at me weirdly, but seemed to brush it off.

"Korra where have you been all evening?" Bolin asked taking a seat on the steps leading the Meditation pavilion

I hesitated answering him, honestly I was in my room all day thinking of the situation at hand,

"urrmm, i was, i-uh went into town to uh bye a, dress!" Bolin and Mako looked at me weirdly

"What?" i asked

Bolin and Mako exchanged looks "I uh didn't know you, wore dresses Korra." Mako said

"oh, Now it's a huge thing that the Avatar wears dresses?" I said glaring, trying to hide my smile, Oh i love messing with these guys!

Mako and Bolin gulped, I folded my arms across my chest waiting for an answer, all of the sudden Jinora and Meelo run up to us,

"it's time for dinner!" Meelo yells, smiling then picking his nose and running back to the dining hall.

I hear Bolin and Mako sigh in relief, "YUUMMM I'm starved!" Bolin runs toward the dining room after Meelo, Jinora smiles at me and Mako, "we have a guest tonight!" she says excitedly, "he's really cute!" I smirk

"oh really?" i say to Jinora, walking with her to the dining hall, Mako soon at my side grasping my hand.

"YES!" she squeeles "I think his name is General..." she stops and trys to think of the name, but shakes her head and smiles "who cares! he's hot!" We laugh, and she skips ahead in front of me and Mako.

hand in hand me and Mako walk up the steps to the dining hall, "I wonder who this extremley cute guest is?" Mako says, I laugh me to.

we walk into the dining hall with Mako to be greeted by the face that I've been thinking about for 3 weeks straight,

General Iroh

seated next to Bolin and Jinora, he looks up as we walk in and smiles at me, my heart stops my hands get clammy and there's butterflies in my stomach... I drop Makos hand and my breathing gets out of hand, almost coming out in pants.

i then hear Tenzin say "Well don't just stand there, come on in! we have a guest joining us!"

oh. boy

* * *

End of chapter one! how bout some reviews!:D thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Legend of Korra **

Iroh/Korra

Chapter 2

* * *

Previously on: **History doesn't always repeat itself**

_We walk into the dining hall with Mako to be greeted by the face that I've been thinking about for 3 weeks straight,_

_General Iroh_

_Seated next to Bolin and Jinora, he looks up as we walk in and smiles at me, my heart stops my hands get clammy and there are butterflies in my stomach... I drop Makos hand and my breathing gets out of hand, almost coming out in pants._

_I then hear Tenzin say "Well don't just stand there, come on in! We have a guest joining us!"_

_Oh. Boy_

* * *

I panicked for a split second, and then followed Mako to the table where everyone else sat; I sat directly across from General Iroh.

I kept my gaze down the whole time… I almost felt, guilty… for even looking at him.

I kept quiet as everyone chatted amongst themselves, I saw Jinora staring at general Iroh dreamily, I held in a snort.

I felt Makos hand on my knee, I looked up to his worried gaze, and His eyes were literally asking me what's wrong.

I gave a pitiful smile and shook my head, right then the food came out.

Basically all greens because Tenzin and his family were vegetarians, But I don't complain, the foods amazing either way.

Tenzin and general Iroh talked amongst themselves about plans of how to restore the city to its original state before the whole Oman fiasco happened.

Whenever I looked up from my food I would catch his gaze and blush and return eating.

Luckily I don't think Mako noticed what was happening…. I prayed he didn't. But his attention was mostly on Bolin and the kids fighting over the last roll.

"I had it first Meelo!" Bolin yanked at the roll the two of them had their hands on.

"NO you didn't, let go or I'll airbend you into the ocean!" Meelo said yanking the roll towards him.

I laughed as they bickered more, but my attention was turned to Tenzins and Irohs conversation.

"No, no, no Tenzin I'm fine where I am thank you." Iroh said, but Tenzin shook his head

"non sense! You'll stay with us while you're helping recover Republic city! It's the least we can do!" Tenzin stated

I almost chocked on my tea when I heard this,

Iroh smiled knowing he couldn't possibly say no to the offer from Master Tenzin.

"Alright, I guess I could stay a while." Iroh said smiling sheeplessly

I didn't know whether to be overjoyed, or sick to my stomach

"Splendid! I'll have a maid make up a room for you!" Pema piped up,

She got up from her seat and exited the dining hall, pretty soon all the kids followed after her for bed.

The rest of the adults stayed at the table thinking of ideas of how to restore republic city.

We chatted of strategies for hours until we came to an agreement on the first thing that should happen.

"We have to make sure that there are no more equalists on the streets looking for their next leader." I said, everyone nodded

Tenzin yawned, and got up from his seat, "we'll discuss the rest of this tomorrow, Bolin and Mako would you mind showing General Iroh to his room please."

"Of course not." Bolin said with a yawn to.

"Well then, good night everyone." he said walking out of the dining hall

"Goodnight!" I called out after him

It was just me, Bolin, Mako, and Iroh left in the dining hall now.

I turned to the boys and smiled, "I'm gonna hit the hay too."

Mako gave me a hug and kissed my forehead "goodnight Korra."

I smiled at him "goodnight, goodnight Bolin." I said turning to Bolin

Then to General Iroh, My heart started to beat fast again as he looked at me smiling.

"Goodnight Avatar Korra." He said grasping my hand and kissing it gently. I blushed a deep red and hurried and waved to them, and was off to my room, my heart still pounding in my chest.

I opened my bedroom door and shut it behind me, and couldn't help the bright smile I had on my face.

I sighed contently as I plopped onto my bed… and the little voice in the back of my head saying to me…

__

You're so in trouble.  


* * *

_thanks guys! comment! sorry chapters so short! next one will be longer!_

_much loveeee_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend of Korra**

Iroh/Korra

Chapter 3:

* * *

Previously on :** History doesn't always repeat itself**

_Then to General Iroh, My heart started to beat fast again as he looked at me smiling._

_"Goodnight Avatar Korra." He said grasping my hand and kissing it gently. I blushed a deep red and hurried and waved to them, and was off to my room, my heart still pounding in my chest._

_I opened my bedroom door and shut it behind me, and couldn't help the bright smile I had on my face._

_I sighed contently as I plopped onto my bed… and the little voice in the back of my head saying to me…_

You're so in trouble.

* * *

I cringed at the sunlight shining through my window and into my eyes as I woke up, I groaned and rolled over, SO not ready to wake up.

_'Today's gunna suck like always…' _which really didn't make me wanna get out of bed.

I went through the schedule in my head _'training, training and more tr-' _ I opened my eyes and abruptly sat straight up and smiled,

_ 'IROH!'_ I screamed in my head

I got out of bed quickly and went to my closet, and was about to put my usual training clothes on but stopped.

"I've got to dress nicer today…" I muttered to myself looking at the options in my closet.

I saw one of my training outfit that stuck out to me.

I put it on and went to the vanity, the shorts cut off at the knee they were very slimming showing off my curves, the pants were a light blue with the dark coral accenting the sides, and the top was just as slimming it was a no sleeved top but it was just a Dark corral with the light blue accenting the hem. I remember Lady Katara sending this to me on my birthday last year but I never got to the chance to wear it because I thought it was to….. 'show-offy' but now's the PERFECT opportunity!

I smiled at myself in the mirror, I looked good.

I hurriedly put my hair in a sloppy bun and was out the door.

I walked down the hall of the women's dormitory getting a few stares from the woman but right when I got outside it seemed everyone's eyes were on me.

I smiled nervously and hurried to the training area where I knew where everyone was.

I Came into sight and saw Mako and Iroh practicing their firebending…. Iroh… shirtless.

I almost fainted right then and there I slowed my walk, my eyes on Iroh the whole time I saw sweat glistening his pale flawless skin I could just look at him a-

"Korra's here!" I heard Bolin yell from his seat on the stairs with pabu.

The two boys stopped and stared at me and my attire, I stopped walking and nervously tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

Again, I felt everyones eyes on me.

Iroh smiled softly which made my heart skip a beat in my chest,

there was a moment of silence.

"OW OWW KORRA YOU LOOK HOT!" Bolin calls at me whistling

I look down blushing

Mako glares at Bolin and then clears his voice, And everyone snaps out of their gaze toward me. Atleast I thought…

I walk to the group of boys and smirk, "Are we gonna start the training or are you all just going to sit there and gawk at me the whole time." putting my hands on my hips

"uuhh, right, lets start with firebending exercises." everyone gets in position and Bolin takes a seat to get a good view at my behind, I roll my eyes.

we start the exercises and I catch Iroh glancing at me, and I smile and I can't help but blush, we continue that for a good hour until Mako stops and says "alright lets take a break."

Iroh heads over to Bolin and me and Mako stand in the same positions, I look to Mako, he smirks at me.

I give him a questioning look, "what?"

he grabs my hand and then puts his other hand on my waist, still with that smirk on his face

he dips down low to my ear and whispers, "If you wanted my attention you surely got it."

I look confused, then glare for a second and push him away softly, and chuckle "Since when am I desperately seeking your attention?"

He sighs "I know I haven't been spending enough time with you lately…"

I smile softly, "it's ok Mako really."

he shakes his head, "no, it's really not, we haven't been on a real date in months, I know I have to step it up."

I sighed "mako.."

He leans down and kisses me softly, yet again giving me proof that there's not that spark anymore,

"I promise I'm going to make it up to you Korra."

the words that I wanted to say got stuck in my throat, and all I could do is simply nod,

He smiles and takes my hand and we head over to the boys.

Bolin and Iroh were conversing then stopped as we came into ear-shot, Bolin grinned and said as we reached them.

"Lookin good out there Avatar." Mako glared at his brother again, and Iroh laughed

I rolled my eyes, "thanks Bo."

I took a seat and grabbed some water, Mako took a seat next to me and slung his arm over my shoulder.

We all conversed for a minute then Bolin got up and stretched and said, "Alright, who's down for some sparring?" he said with a smirk.

I smiled slyly, nothing is more fun in training than to spar.

Mako sighed, and got up as well, "you guys go ahead, I'm gonna go eat."

he turned around "you wanna come?"

I shook my head no, "I'll join you later." he nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked to the dining hall.

Bolin smiled, "alright who's ready to get their butts whooped by this almighty Earth bender?"

I looked to Iroh who had a smirk on his face, I couldn't help but gaze at his perfectly sculpted abs, and toned biceps, as he got up and stood in front of Bolin.

"Let's do this." Iroh said confidently

I smiled

"Whoever wins, gets to spar me!" I called out after them as they walked to the middle of the Training arena, Iroh looked back at me smiled as they took their places.

_'Oh spirits he's gunna be the death of me'_ I said to myself as my heart pounded rapidly in my chest.

I felt like melting to the ground everytime he looked at me.

In less than 5 minutes Bolin fell to the ground with a thud, I cringed. "I call a rematch!" he said weakly as he got up off the ground. Iroh getting into his fighting position, Bolin held up his hand "after! I eat."

he walked off to the dining hall tiredly, I laughed and got up.

I walked towards Iroh slowly, smirking the whole way. I stood a couple feet away from him.

"Choose your element Avatar." Iroh said smoothly

'_Oh my heavens his deep raspy voice!'_

Of course I'm choosing water, it's definitely my strongest.

I nodded getting in position, him doing the same… And the battle began.

I pulled the water out of thin air and dodged his fire ball at me, I turned the water into a whip which he easily dodged.

this continued for a while, he attacked I dodged, I attacked he dodged, this fight was getting no where….

I breathed out hard, watching his footing, I decided to put some airbending techniques in without cheating and using aribending, he shot flames past my head I dodged and walked toward him staying light on my feet and easily dodging his blows at my head.

I stood directly in front of him still dodging every attack and managing to ice the floor under his bad footing which made him easily fall with a thud!

"HA! I won!" I stood triumphantly above him smirking.

I looked down, not fast enough, to him kicking my feet right out from under me and I fell on my behind with a thud.

He got up with a smile, "I think I won that round."

I pouted, "not fair!" he reached his hand out to help me up, I sighed and took it and got up

"I say we tied that one…" he said putting a hand on my shoulder and a bright smile on his face.

I looked up at him, I had no desire to disagree, he was to beautiful…

I just simply nodded and smiled back up at him

We stared at each other for what seemed to be eternity, I was shaken out of my gaze when I heard someone clear there throat.

I turned around and saw Tenzin staring at us oddly,

"excuse me, didn't mean to, uh, intrude in your training session, but Korra may I borrow General Iroh for a while?"

I blushed lightly and Iroh took his hand off my shoulder, "ha, uh yeah, sure."

Iroh turned to me and smiled, he took my hand yet again in his and kissed it lightly, "thanks for the spar Avatar Korra."

My breathing stopped and Iroh walked away with Tenzin.

I smiled dazed, in a trance… Iroh surrounding my every thought, I couldn't control it…

_'Now, what are you going to do about your boyfriend?' _

I glared,

And mentally shot the voice in my head…

"I'm getting there…" I muttered to myself and walked gingerly to the dining hall.

* * *

Thanks for the love guys! next chapters Iroh POV:D 3


End file.
